


Strangers (完) - 31.

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Strangers (完) - 31.原址：





	Strangers (完) - 31.

**Author's Note:**

> Strangers (完) - 31.  
> 原址：

**31.**

 

        直至交纏角力到了柔軟床鋪，Shaw對Root不願交出主控權的頑強執著有了一番新的認知……確實是一種角力──如果在做愛前要先從地面被推撞回牆上（Root說地板太冷了）再於時而熱烈時而細膩的愛撫親吻中相互推擠拉扯著絆進房裡，而這之間Root都試圖以言語說服她今晚應該和以往一樣就好，解除那天殺的詛咒才是第一要務。

 

        （她倆的優先順序顯然不同。）

 

        拉拉扯扯又一堆廢話實在不符合速戰速決習性，但現在她不討厭，反倒覺得有趣。

 

        只是Root拒絕放棄的意念比想像中要來得強大太多，不僅與她勢均力敵，還更勝一籌，就是她這樣能在各種艱難環境中堅忍不拔以完成任務的人都沒了戰勝信心──若她過去是傲然在陸上俾倪世人並獨自度過數個世紀的一方巨石，Root就是柔軟的雨、熾烈的焰與春日的陽，而她不得不認為自己將在乍然降臨的Root手裡分崩離析。

 

        （讓巨石裂解需要漫長歲月，而Root甚至都沒用上半年。）

 

        即便如此，她仍與Root在過載熱度之中用盡全力相互抗衡，誰都不願以力量使對方屈服。

 

        （然而她隱約感覺到Root不願交出主控權還有其它原因。）

 

        直到她輕聲嘆息，Root也收下力道，等待著，然後讓指尖從她額側順著撫過臉頰，帶走汗水，皺起鼻子狡猾地笑：「累了嗎？終於想投降了？妳早該放棄的。」

 

        「不，我只是在想妳為什麼……不願意讓我碰妳。」她垂首，在溫軟蕩漾的那對淺棕裡看見自己的困惑倒影，而當焦距拉遠，便望見Root彷若被凍結般的僵硬神情。那一瞬間體內某個不知名的深處傳來刺痛感受，她卻忽略它，只笑了笑：「如果妳真的不想就告訴我，好嗎？那沒關係的，我就不會再堅持了。」

 

        「……我沒有、只是……想要妳早點擺脫妳不喜歡的東西。」靜謐不過片刻，Root終是開口，小小聲地欲言又止，扭著嘴角保持那點僅存笑意，而後伸手撫觸她頭上那對早垂落得在腦袋上服服貼貼的大耳朵。她再次看向那雙眼，發現那裡緩慢浮出幾許哀傷，復又消逝：「別難過，親愛的，我不是……不願意。」

 

        Root終究退讓了。

 

        她的心臟卻為此猛地緊縮。

 

        因為Root訴說的方式像……就像──像在大洋中張嘴吐出肺中最後氧氣便向深淵落去，也像升空不久甫至大氣之中便失去動力而墜落的飛機，誰都沒有遺落任何言語的機會，只徒存一串逐漸融消於海水的氣泡，與一條曳拉數千公里卻將立刻散逝的黑煙。

 

        （它們都將卑微地被世界吞噬，只有將其劃下的能夠記得。）

 

        一切痕跡都那麼渺小脆弱。但她看見了。

 

        （而那本身，也終將歸入虛無。）

 

        ──無論龐大亦或渺小，所有哀傷背後都有一個既普通又難以想像的故事──已經不記得是誰這樣說了，她只記得那天林中落著淅零的雨，而當年的自己一心一意想驅走盤據背脊不去的濕冷惡寒，對此不以為意，因為誰的哀傷與故事不管多麼重大深沉都與她無關。

 

        但現在，她感覺那句話是對的，更亟欲得知是什麼讓Root墜落著獨自沉入不可知的深淵，而吐出的那些氣泡，連著即將散去的黑煙又代表什麼，為何加深了那份彷若利爪扒抓著劃開血肉般的刺痛。

 

        （她恍然想起其實自己一點都不瞭解Root。）

 

        （儘管什麼都不知道，卻仍依著那份瀰漫煙硝氣味的沉靜溫柔，就這麼被豢養著待了下來，等到發現時，已經走出那間將她囚困的冰冷教室，對著刺目陽光，還攥著手中溫熱，更得到無數不求反饋的寬容擁抱。）

 

        （她以為自己終能就這麼喜歡上一個人類，不知過往、不求未來。）

 

        （──但現在、現在──）

 

        「那麼，Root……」痛楚折磨著催促她必得問出原由，但這顯然不是個聽故事的好時機，她認為Root大概也不會開口，便忍住了，僅僅是讓手指探入散亂棕髮，安撫著將它們一次次理順。「妳想要我怎麼做？」

 

        當右手指尖隨話語滑至早已不著寸縷的私處邊側，神情尚未恢復正常的Root倏地將她手腕攫住，那反射而出的強勁力道讓她真正確認了今晚所有的抗拒都其來有自，於是她停下，只是等待。

 

        Root閉上眼，「抽屜裡，妳知道有什麼，也許妳會喜歡穿戴式的。」幾乎過了整整一個世紀，終究有了第二次退讓。而她不禁挑起眉，畢竟還記得第一次向Root提出要求的事。每次都僅僅用指與舌便把她化成一灘爛泥的Root不像喜歡那些玩意。「……我知道這很奇怪，但我……暫時只能接受這個。」

 

        她沉默片刻，起身到桌邊拉開抽屜，翻了翻，拿出Root所說的那樣道具，還順手撥了下，彈性不錯。尺寸看來普通，似乎不曾使用過。她拿旁邊的酒精將它灑了個遍，仔細擦拭後才將它掛到髖骨下緣。

 

        實際上她從沒用過這玩意，總覺得有點奇怪，但現在也覺得有趣。

 

        （大概與Root扯上關聯的事物都會讓她覺得有趣？）

 

        回到床上，在晦暗中Root仍緊緊閉著眼，似乎正與什麼她無法看見更無法理解的事物拉鋸抗衡，讓平時堅韌又強大的女人看來既小又脆弱。她現在還不知道Root有什麼跨不過去的關卡，但她知道自己可以和她一起。

 

        努力揮去那份刺痛的她向前輕吻眉心皺褶，讓唇覆上微顫眼瞼，順著將吻落到高挺鼻樑與鼻尖，來到緊抿唇瓣，最終在耳際停留。

 

        「如果真的不想要就告訴我，我是認真的。」

 

        依然害怕Root只是逞強或認為事已至此難以拒絕，更怕因此造成任何傷害，她想了又想，最終這麼說道，但Root搖了搖頭，再次擁抱她。是時，那雙眼睜開了，泛著若是去嚐就將感覺鹹苦的溫潤水光，這讓她退縮，然而Root將她拉回。

 

        「我想要妳，從那一次之前就、一直……都是這樣。」音聲微啞，十指指腹都按在她的腦後，Root顫抖著讓它們漸次向下挪去，笑容在低微光線中略略扭曲，但她仍能看出Root就同她一般認真。「只是以前發生了些事，所以暫時、我是說暫時……還不能接受那些，譬如……妳的手指。」

 

        她皺起眉，指著自己的嘴：「這個也不行嗎？」

 

        Root輕笑了笑：「如果妳沒牙齒的話，可以考慮。」

 

        這話讓她更進一步意識到Root自始至終就不是在拒絕她，只是形式問題──指與齒，都是能對那最隱密柔軟造成傷害的部位，而如果被Sam張口咬住整顆腦袋、傷勢再嚴重都不在意的Root不斷拒絕這些，要她去拿不能造成任何傷害的道具，那一定是……

 

        ──她不自覺屏住呼吸。

 

        粗略猜測光是閃過腦海就足以將血液凍結，腦裡頓時一片空白的她咬緊牙根，根本無法想像Root經歷過什麼，也再不敢深入思考，只慶幸自己今夜所做的一切都堪稱溫和，不曾以力量強迫Root屈服，也沒有忽略Root所釋放的任何訊號。

 

        有那麼一剎那，她想放棄自己在車上思考整路的事，只想脫下所有束縛、承諾自己將永不再使Root受到傷害，而後把柔軟身軀擁入懷中安睡直至翌日黎明來到，但腦裡有一個異常清晰的聲音告訴她，如果現在退卻了，她將永遠失去探知那片深邃海洋的機會──即使她喜歡她，而她也是。

 

 

         （Root需要的是能將她溫柔牽離的人，而不是想見那道傷痕便害怕退縮的懦弱鬼。）

 

         （如果她放手讓她繼續陷在黑暗、黏稠而醜陋的沼澤裡……）

 

        深吸口氣，她盡力讓自己平靜，握住私處前方那條柔軟的矽膠製物，讓前端輕輕觸進Root的私處上下滑動……她不甚確定，但在來回碰觸中感覺那裡已經足夠濕濡，就握著它向上彎曲蹭著小點，好一會兒過去，當大半條製物都覆上潤滑液體，她才將前端抵上洞口。

 

        Root握著她手腕的掌霎時僵住了──她能感受到那份與慾望相等的恐懼，它們透過肌膚打進血液，竄流著跟上循環，最終回到心臟，在靜謐中將一切盡數割裂。

 

        （她想自己是走進那座宮殿了。）

 

        （但她該怎麼做才能帶她離開？）

 

        她又咬了咬牙，深深吐出口氣，索性整個人倒在Root身上，雙手牢牢擁住依然緊繃著的單薄身軀，但不過片刻，她就抱著Root往後翻去，一下反過兩人位置。Root不解地抬頭看她，她則使勁推著瘦削肩頭。

 

        直到Root直起身並跪坐在她身上，她才砰地一聲躺了回去：「這樣比較好，因為……剛剛在那邊推來推去，我有點累了，懶得動，要怎麼做都隨妳。」怔愣了半晌的Root眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，裡頭所有複雜就在頃刻間被驅散殆盡，又當她輕握住那雙手，陰鬱淺棕便一點一點地光亮起來。「妳別說什麼我們終於交換位置之類的話，我會咬妳。」

 

        Root偏過頭，勾起一抹淺笑：「要怕早就怕了，妳都咬過幾次了。」

 

        威脅一下被無效化了，她不悅地撇嘴，卻因為笑容與話裡的親暱暗自感到高興。

 

        抬起臀部，Root握住柔軟製物使其抵住入口，接著緩緩坐下，低哼著將其一吋吋吞入體內，很快動了起來。而雙手奉上主導權的她撐起身體凝視過程，死命抑制住興奮渴望，不斷嚥下唾沫──她不知道怎麼解釋這種狀況，又不是說Root是牛排或多層起司三明治之類的。

 

        （一定是因為Root太美麗了。）

 

        當Root開始在她身上肆意扭動身軀，喘息與呻吟逐漸放大，甚至游離到她耳邊迴盪，她就更加著迷地望著留在精緻身軀上的每一道疤。

 

        （稀薄月光讓Root好得不像真的，體溫與疤痕又昭示著她確然存在的事實。）

 

        她可能醉了也可能沒有，她第無數次好奇過去喝完酒就走進這間房裡索求歡快的自己怎麼從沒想到發情期以外的更好藉口，她在想自己所理解的Root應該是最真實的──這世上不會再有第二個人比她要清楚真實的Root是什麼模樣。

 

        她的大腦在迷醉與無數問題中晃盪著，疼痛正漸次消褪（或許Root的笑容是嗎啡），但又因所有看得見與看不見的傷痕而轉為劇烈，憤怒則與此同步上揚──到底是誰會對Root做出那種事──她半坐起身，伸手想碰Root肩上那道疤，卻被抓住並拉到唇邊。

 

        眼簾半掩，Root邊望著她邊將指尖細細親吻。

 

        （悄悄地，像在說對不起。）

 

        （一如不久前Root不斷強調的暫時。）

 

        （像在說對不起我不夠好，我會努力變得更好──）

 

        這讓她覺得更痛了──她並未受傷，現在還和自己喜歡的女人待在一張柔軟床上，所以她不該感覺疼痛，所以……她是因為Root難受而難受？還是因為這份不該存在的歉意？她不確定，但又比面對任何事的任何一刻都要確定。

 

        「Root……」不由自主地輕聲呼喚，想說點話安撫身上女人的她將一綹染著汗水的棕髮順入手中，對上那雙已經轉為迷濛的眼，後又扣住她的腰際，湊上前去吻。「有時候我在想、妳是這麼久以來……唯一讓我感覺安全的。」

 

        唯一不用保證，無須承諾，只要在身邊就好了的。她呢喃道。

 

        「……稍微、動一下。」出乎意料地沒回應什麼，只是輕聲要求的Root抓住她的肩頭並加快動作，她很快意識到這代表Root已接近高潮，「拜託……Sameen……」懇求聲音像下一秒就要哭泣，那死死地抓住了她。

 

        只是這姿勢實在很難做些什麼，她嘆口氣：「能讓我來嗎？」

 

        Root緊閉著眼頷首，她則抓住Root，再次換過彼此位置。

 

        終於無須抑制慾望的她傾身含住硬挺蓓蕾吮舐，一手掐住了緊實臀部，另一手則覆住柔軟胸脯加深刺激，她盡其所能地愛撫著她，挺動腰際並逐漸加快速度──當Root伸手將她擁抱、把指尖嵌入她的背脊，她憑著一股熾熱衝動開了口，在Root的耳邊鄭重承諾，說她無須感覺抱歉，而自己永遠不會真正傷害她，無論未來如何，Sameen Shaw永遠不會這麼做，永遠。

 

        （因為她能感覺Root拒絕言說的痛，一次次狠戾撕扯著她。）

 

        （她討厭這樣。）

 

        （她想Root或許不喜歡這種宣告，但她仍要告訴她。）

 

        「……我早就知道了、Sameen、妳是唯一這麼──」

 

        一切乍然落回無聲靜謐。

 

        「沒事的、Root。」

 

        將聽聞並實現無數次的承諾轉化為屬於自己的話語，她宣告道，在那一瞬間吻住了Root，接受無能遏止的劇烈震顫與能夠撐裂身軀的龐大情感，在仿若凍結的片刻之中，用這一生僅存的所有溫柔，安安靜靜地把那一切徹底擁入自己體內，甚至放進更遠更遠的、誰也無能為其取名的深邃所在。

 

        「──我喜歡妳。」

 

        （她只想要她別再難過。）

 

        她不記得是誰說的了。

 

        （如果Root能再也不必露出那種神情……）

 

        但那是她唯一想說的。

 

        （──她願為此付出所有。）

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
